song_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tam Song
We don’t meet Tam Song until partway through the series, because he lives in a different part of the Lost Cities—a colder, harsher place where those who’ve been banished struggle to survive. And he endures all of it to protect his twin sister, Linh. He may like hiding behind his jagged bangs—which he dipped in silver to protest his parents’ cruel choice—but that doesn’t mean he’s not willing to speak his mind. And with his darkly mysterious power, he’s a valuable ally for Sophie and her friends, once he decides he’s willing to trust them. He joined the''' Black Swan after Sophie Foster recruited him to the organization and her friend group. Tam's last name was originally Tong, but one of her ancestors changed it to Song in the honor of her profession. Appearance Tam has extremely pale blue eyes with flecks of silver in the irises, and jet-black hair, and bangs with silver tips. Tam is said to have black hair with silver tips, which came from melting his registry pendant before going to Exillium. He shares this trait with Linh, along with the fact that both of them have pale blue eyes. Also, Tam has bangs that cover a large portion of his forehead, earning him the nickname "Bangs Boy" from Keefe (frenemy). Example Pictures Gallery Tam3.jpg|Neverseen Tam1.jpg|Lodestar Tam2.png|Nightfall Abilities *[http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Shade '''SHADE] Tam's registered ability is a shade, meaning that he can manipulate shadows. This can help him do a number of things, the main one being the ability to read one's shadow vapor. Shadowvapor is what tell's a shade how much darkness is within that person. *'READING SHADOWVAPOR' By reading a person's shadow vapor, Tam can determine how much darkness, or bad qualities that person has. *'MAKING SHADOW PORTALS' In the fifth book, Lodestar, Tam made a portal using shadows to get to a secret Neverseen hideout via a mirror in Foxfire. *'MAKING SHADOW WEAPONS' Tam himself hasn't used this part of his ability yet, only Umber has. However, if Umber could do it, then it is highly likely that Tam can too. History The Song Twins had a challenging childhood due to the fact that they are twins. Because being a twin is a rarity, in the Elvin community, it is scorned upon. Quan and Mai Song were so disappointed with them that they tried to convince people that Tam was one year older than Linh. Tam's twin, Linh was banished from the Lost Cities when she almost flooded Atlantis, due to the fact that she had only recently manifested as a Hydrokinetic at age 11, and she was already being taken to an underwater city. Apparently, Quan and Mai Song "had no choice but to banish her", but Tam counters that by banishing himself to Exillium to help Linh survive. After being banished, Tam and Linh melted down their registry pendants and dipped their hair in it to dye the tips silver. Linh says that it's to remind her of what happens when she loses control of her powers. Relationships * Linh Song (Sister/twin) * Sophie Foster (friend/benefactor/possible love interest) * Fitz Vacker (friend/possible love interest) * Dex Dizznee (friend/possible love interest) * Mr. Forkle (benefactor) * Keefe Sencen (friend) * Wylie Endal (friend/possible love interest) * Biana Vacker (friend/possible love interest) __NOEDITSECTION__